


tuesday blues

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Drinking, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Tyler Joseph, Smoking, Top Josh, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: plot vaguely stolen from tumblr;Tyler and Josh were high school sweethearts. They’d been dating for years and had plans for the future. But Josh finds fame within drumming for other bands and he and Tyler become nothing more than strangers.And then Tyler gets a wedding invitation in the post. He couldn’t just say no, could he?





	tuesday blues

Tyler finds the invitation in his mailbox on a Tuesday. He doesn’t pay it any mind at first, thinks it’s just some big ol’ scam trying to get his credit card information or something like that anyway. It slips from his mind for the next few weeks, leaving it on his dining table amongst some other ‘important’ papers he’d forgotten about. He goes on with his life and the mysterious envelope isn’t even thought about. Once. He has dinners with Jenna and church meetings on Wednesdays. And then, on a certain Tuesday, he finds the envelope again. It’s a day he’s been let off work, it’s raining outside and he thinks it’s the perfect opportunity to go through his things. It started with stacking his books, and then sorting out his vinyls, but he does, eventually move over to his dining table. Sorts through the documents and letters there, and then he gets to that one envelope. He tears it open, takes in a deep breath and pulls out the card inside. 

The colour of it is a lilac pink. It has curled handwriting and bold letters and there’s a unique pattern in each corner of the card. It’s- a wedding invitation? 

_Josh Dun_

_& _

_Debby Ryan_

_Hereby invite you to their wedding on the Wednesday, 14th August 2019._

_Dinner and dancing to follow. RSVP ASAP._

 

Josh Dun- the name rings a bell of course it does. 

 

Joshua William Dun has been Tyler’s high school sweetheart. His first love. His first everything, really. He could still remember the nights and days they’d spent together, attached at the hip or wrapped up in each other’s arms. Josh had been everything for Tyler, everything that Tyler wasn’t all at once. They fit together like two peas in a pod, like two jigsaw pieces, really. Everyone had used to say they’d grow up and old together, buy a house off in the big city and maybe even adopt a few children (Tyler had wanted a girl named Olympia, Josh had wanted a boy named Tom) and they’d promised each other that after high school they’d get married. In a nice church with a small reception. Tyler would walk up to Josh along the aisle and they’d be together forever. But then they had grown apart. Josh had moved on to bigger people, bigger things, after high school he’d moved around the country, playing the drums for different big bands out there. And Tyler had tried his damned to be supportive, staying up late so he could talk to Josh, waiting patiently for phone calls and FaceTimes that never came. He’d waited for him, but Josh hadn’t come back and their love had eventually fizzled out into.. nothing. Tyler stayed in his little apartment in Ohio and tried to ignore the news whenever Josh was on there playing for a new and different band. Sometimes people even reportedly on the drummers new relationships (they made Tyler want to throw up and cry all at once). But he’d moved on (he hadn’t) and Josh quite obvsiously had so why the hell was he getting a wedding invitation? 

 

Tyler raked a hand through his hair, August 14th was in a week. Did he even have time now to respond? He flipped the card and on the back was a phone number. It was scribbled in pen and obviously wasn’t printed on every card. There were no messages, no nothing other than the number. 

 

His phone felt like a heavy weight in his pocket but he didn’t actually ring the number for another day and a half. He didn’t tell Jenna about it either, despite her knowing _everything_ about his and Josh’s future.

 

Tyler’s sat in a park when he even _thinks_ about ringing the number on the card. He’d kept the invitation in his back pocket this whole time, but now he has it in his left hand and he’s using his right hand to type the number into his phone and then he presses _call._

It rings for a few empty seconds, and Tyler’s hands begin to sweat, because this was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have done this, what was he even thinking-

_“Hello?”_

Oh god, the voice is gruff, and so goddamn familiar. It makes Tyler’s skin crawl in a good way and he takes a sharp intake of breath. “Hello?” He answers back, his voice quieter than usual. 

_“I’m sorry- who is this?”_

Josh doesn’t recognise his voice. Or his number. That’s fine- it’s okay, Tyler doesn’t care. Really. “Uhm. It’s- it’s Tyler?” 

_“Tyler, as in Tyler Joseph?”_ “Yeah.” 

_“Oh.”_

“How’s Debby?” 

_“Oh- She’s, well, she’s good..”_

Tyler hums gently, there’s an ugly jealous feeling raging like a bear in his chest but he swallows it down. “I’m glad. But why did you invite me? We haven’t spoken in years, Josh, and it wasn’t like we even ended on a good note.” 

_“I miss you.”_ Josh’s voice is quiet and soft and reminds Tyler of the times they would sit in a treehouse together, their bodies sweaty and foreheads pressed together as Josh murmured gentle promises and talks of their future to Tyler. 

“You left me in Ohio, Josh.” Tyler swallows and leans back against the park bench. 

_“I still love you, Tyler.”_

“You’re getting married.” 

_“I’m getting married.”_

Tyler paused. “I’ll see you at your wedding, Josh.” 

He hung up after that, slid his phone back into his pocket and forced himself to ignore it when it vibrated with another call.


End file.
